Broken
by rock250
Summary: "NO you weren't supposed to die! Why? You can't do this to me! You can't leave me, why! Why!" She beat the ground by her dead friend "why.." her words and tears drowned out by the heavy rain. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Fun

**Scarlotte: above the shoulder straight black hair, changing blue eyes, pale skin. Leader**

**Jane: above the shoulder straight black hair, wears red eye contacts most of time blue green eyes, pale skin. **

**Luna: Long mid-waist black hair, light caramel brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. Co-leader**

**Sabella: Long mid-waist black hair, light chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. **

**Blake: Short/long black hair with red highlights, Eyes that are light blue to deep dark blue with silver flecks, pale,vampire**

**Jake: Short/long blond hair, eyes that turn red and blue on and off like a tidal wave almost, pale, vampire**

**A/N: I don't like trying to spend the time trying to make my writing awesome and have to explain through the writing. It's easier if I just give you a general idea of what the characters look like and then go on with the story so we all can move on. The characters will change through out the story and ill explain through out the story. The leader is Scarlotte (pronounced Scarlett for those who have a problem, and I don't give that's how I spell it) the co-leaders are Luna and Jane. They fight over what should be done and blah blah, but when Scarlotte is there you can guess the rest. But I'm just saying things right now so ill finally continue. IF YOU READ THIS THANK YOU, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE STORY MORE. **

**Sign,**

**Rock250**

**P.S. if I put imp please be patient and just think I'm I always accidentally type in an extra letter and don't realize it till it's posted.**

"Run!" Scarlotte said running on the dirt road kicking up dirt and rubble behind her. Jane her friend running behind her laughing while trying their best to run a good distance away. Their feet making distinct padding on the ground and their laughter echoing through the green forest. The full moon lit their path while they ran. Once they reached their vehicles they stopped, laughing while out of breath and coughing from sore throats from the cold night air.

_**BOOM!**_

A loud bang came from the area in which the girls came running from. "WOO!" they both whooped, cheering for there accomplishment to destroy the kings castle. "Suck it Nathan!" Jane yelled, only making Scarlotte laugh harder. Voices in the distance yelled and screamed of anger, and then the girls heard the start of engines in the distance. "Shit!" They both said instantaneously and hopped on their motorcycles and started them, Scarlotte leading the way with Jane close behind.

"Jane I'll take the right up here to lead them off, you take the left and go home, go ahead of me as fast as you can so they don't see you!" Scar yelled over to Jane. Jane looked behind her quickly then gave Scarlotte a confused look "Their behind us just not in sight!" Scar responded to Jane's confused look. "But what if you get caught?" Jane yelled over to Scarlotte. "Then you get Sabella and Luna and find my ass, then I'll repay you guys to a treat to my grandfather" Scarlotte yelled to Jane. "Are you fucking serious your grandfather makes awesome food!" Jane said excited. "If they follow you do your best, I know you. They shoot at you, kill them" Scar yelled to Jane. Jane smiled evilly. They where coming to the corner they were suppose to split up at. "OH and Jane there not gonna catch me."

Jane took a sharp turn left while Scarlotte came to a screeching hault. She listened intently waiting for the sound of others coming. And soon the sound came. "3. . . 2 . . . . 1. . . ." She revved the engine multiple times before she took off the opposite way. Scar turned leading the vampire things away from Jane and their home or any human territory. Her phone went off, she grabbed it and saw it was Sabella; she picked it up, "Sabella can't talk right now sorry, call Jane!" She screamed into the phone, "b-"she hung up and continued her journey down the dirt road. She heard guns being shot at her and felt the slit pressure of them fly passed and almost hit her. "Oh I see how its gonna be shoot me huh, Fuck you and your dumb for shit king, fuck your economy and your stupid never ending fairytale, the old life on this planet was perfectly fine so do us humans all a favor and go die in a hole!" She screamed. Her luck got more bullets almost to the skull.

DEAD END

"Fuck. . . "She whispered under her breath, she quickly took a U-turn and road right into the mob. One of them grabbed her arm forcing her back and her bike to fall ahead of her meaning she's gonna have to fend off them all. And how many is that? She didn't know, she tumbled to the ground making dirt rise. The others must have stopped because there was no more noise from engines. "There is no end to this, but I am in your territory." Scarlotte said casually, getting up and spitting out any dirt that got in her mouth. "Shut up human" Said one of the things.

She quickly pulled out one of her guns and shot the guy, "Kiss my ass." She pulled out another and killed any of the ones that tried to attack her. _**'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven,~ sixteen wow there's normally more' **_She thought. _"*clap* *clap* *clap*_ well done most humans would have died" A male voice spoke. She turned to the voice, ready to fight. The dust cleared and she saw what she thought she'd expect. "Oh hello Blake back for more ass whooping?" She taunted, "Such naughty language Scarlotte don't you know better?" was blakes brilliant comeback, "Yes naughty I guess I'll be getting coal from Santa this year, or better if I get a load of shit and a free pass to go home then I'll be glad with what I got,"she said sarcastically. "Again with the language, You can get the shit and another ass kicking from me," is all Blake came up with. "Oh Blake such naughty language" Scar mocked "- oh when have you ever kicked my ass?" She said, "Well just last week," he answered. "That was rhetorical dumb ass."

"Are you here to mock me or fight me? Pick one because I gotta go" she stated. "No I'm here to give you this" Blake said throwing Scarlotte the cellular device. She caught it with ease and put it to her ear. "Let me go you bastard's, ah don't you dare touch me, when I get out of these chains it ain't gonna be funny when I kill you!" Her friend Luna screamed over the phone, "Luna! What the fuck don't touch her bastard, you do anything, Sabella will be on you like stink on shit!" Scarlotte screamed into the phone. The man on the other side laughed, "Your leaders on the phone looks like she wants to talk" he snickered. "Scarlotte! Oh my god Scarlotte don't g-!" The line cut off. "FUCK! What the fuck is your plan!" She said throwing the phone to the ground stomping on it- breaking it- then picked it up and through it at a near by rock, making it smash into a billion pieces. "Well then anger issues much? That was new!" He whined, "Do I give a flying fuck!" She ran past him a little faster then he would have thought, started her bike, got on and sped away. The last thing Blake heard was something about '_stupid things scratching my Harley' _He then continued on walking, "My work is done for now. . . "

* * *

Meanwhile. . . .

"Did she tell you anything did you hear anything else maybe in the back ground?" Jane yelled at Sabella "Dude my ear! And no she didn't say anything else just wind and motorcycles in the back ground! I'm sorry I don't fucking chip her!" Sabella yelled at Jane. "Ugh she should be back by now what the hell! I'm going out!" Jane yelled dramatically, "Jane! Jane! Dammit Jane listen to me! No one fucking listens to me!" Sabella yelled in frustration "You know what if Luna was in trouble you'd go to all lengths to find her!" Jane screamed while slamming the door behind her and getting on her bike flying past trees and bushes. "Yes I would but its different, Luna can control herself, Jane, you can't."

Jane saw a figure ahead; she came to a screeching hault in front of it thinking it was a human stranger; not even close. "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm kind of busy right now!" Jane screamed in Jake's face. "You pussy, I'm here to tell you that your little friend Luna is in captivity and will remain until **ALL** three of you confront the king himself, he would like to talk to you _humans." _He said distastefully. "Your on human ground get off next you should get the fuck away from me because I'm gonna hurt you" Jane said unevenly. "Ha let me see you try and your friend Scarlotte? Is that correct? Ya, she's with my younger brother. But don't worry she's probably gone by now, actually I hear her coming by right about- oh look there she is, don't get too nervous next time because next time he's not going easy on her, he'll have no Mercie, stay by her side sweetie or before you know it, it's bye-bye Scarlotte." Jane was close to bursting, she closed her eyes and took deep breathes in and through clenched teeth she said "Call me sweetie see what happens, see what fuckin happens!" She said.

Scarlotte passed them, flying by not really noticing, Jane coming back up behind her leaving Jake and that conversation un-continued. They both slowed down in front of their house and ran inside screaming "Luna was kidnapped we need to go now!" Sabella was up faster then anything out the door and gone before they could comprehend. "Wait we need to go together!" Jane screamed running out the door to the already gone Sabella; both getting back on the bikes, "Okay I love my bike but I love my hair more and this wind is damaging it and its making me mad" Said Scarlotte. Jane snorted and took off, with a dust trail behind her. "I thought I was supposed to lead them I know the way the best." Scarlotte complained. She came up right behind Sabella and Jane. "Sabella you know the way!" She didn't answer just drove faster, Scarlotte sighed and passed Sabella leading the way.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Rock 250**_

_**Its so cool i added the story when i was playing the song Broken(seether ft. Amy lee) **_

_**I updated 12/23/10 i forgot the two other characters**_


	2. FML

Okay if the paragraphs' are to long inbox or review me i would like to know because i think i wrote them to long, so ya enjoy and in the end it sounds cheesy but im not very good at those kinds of things, you'll see what im talking about when you get to the bottom, this is like a filler and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Broken: Chapter Two,

FML

All three of the girls stopped at a near by bush to hide the bike's, "Okay whose gonna distract the vampires so that the other two can go get Luna?" Scarlotte asked. Both girls shook there head no, "Well then whose going to do it?" She asked obliviously, both of them looked at her with something in there eyes that said "You are, who else?" She let out a sigh, "hurry the hell up," she said in a very gruff voice not wanting to fight at the moment. Jane and Sabella raced towards the left of the wall where the sun had yet to rise, they began to climb the unkempt wall. Scarlotte walked gingerly towards the ominous gates to the castle, no one caught sight of her until she bolted for the front door, and then in her run taking an immediate right hand turns leading any vampire away from her friends. With a few scratches from the long fingernails of vampire, she began to climb the opposite unkempt wall which the other girls had just climbed and invaded the vampires castle. She got to the top ready to run across it like a cat on a wooden fence, when one of the stupid vampires grabbed her leg making her fall into the pit of vicious vampires and grab the wall attempting to not reach her demise and bruise her arms in the making, "Ow you dicks!" Scarlotte let out, her arm started to bleed from a cut from the old worn out cement walls causing the vampires to come after her violently.

"Ugh let me go!" She said kicking one of the vampire douches in the face, "Take it," she said gruffly and then returned to climbing like early before the vampire's intervened. She walked closer to the side of the castle which many story's of balcony's lay in front of her. She then proceeded to jump and climb each balcony up one level until she reached a point were they stopped jumping and clawing at her. Unfortunately for her they're actually smart, so they proceeded to climb up the balcony following her. It wasn't a surprise to her or a big surprise at that, but she was at the top or as far as the balconies would go, so there was nowhere to go except jumping off, but at the moment she wasn't into suicide so she did the next thing above suicide; she tried to open some of the doors and failed miserably. Most of them where locked, which left her in a bad predicament, the vampires were inching closer every some odd seconds and she didn't have many doors left. She jumped to the next balcony - locked - then the next – also locked – "God damn it!" Scarlotte yelled. She had one more left and she was willing to bet her life it was locked, well in the end it was her life on the line. She jumped over almost losing her balance as one of them tried to grab her. She landed on the side, bruising her stomach. She swiftly and as quickly as she could climb up, she held her stomach while pulling on the one of the double doors. It opened, but that wasn't the case, someone opened it. She pushed this someone in not getting a glance at them, but she needed to get away from the attacking vampires, or else she's tonight's snack.

She quickly closed the door behind her, locking it as the wave of angry vampires slammed into the door causing it to rattle. "You better explain your self human," the voice came out gruff and angry, not what she needed, an angry vampire up her ass. It took her a few minutes to figure out who was talking to her, "OH Blake, so uh how's it been, hey can I ask you a question? Do you have a few band-aids I can use; maybe a doctor I can see you know anything?" Her voice came out slightly breathless and sarcastic with a little hint of _'I'm dead'_ in it. He only glared at her, _'maybe it's the fact that I hate him he hate's me and that makes a huge point I should run for my life'_ the thought ran through her head. "You know what forget about that, I'll just be on my way. So let's just pretend this never happened okay, alright now bye!" She got up and moved towards the door. Her cell phone went off startling her; she picked it up, and listens to the voice on the other side. "Okay sweet," she hung up and put the cellular device back into her pocket, "bye Blake gotta go!" She ran out the door with and astounded Blake just standing there with an expression that said 'What the hell?'

Scarlotte took an immediate left, guessing the way to go, _'I've should have thought this threw before I did this'_ Scarlotte mentally slapped herself. The hallway ended so she took the only way it would allow, her legs burned and they started to feel like jelly. She almost tumbled to the ground in her attempt to get out of this place, she finally stopped and took a breath and slid against the wall when her legs gave in. "Shit," She exhaled under her breath, she heard almost silent foot-steps in the distance from which she came. She let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and got up on wobbly legs, "Why am I always the one that is always running?" She said quietly to herself, she headed down the hall taking the next left, and hurriedly down that one. Another dead end, She was about to turn when she heard the foot steps getting closer, she took the right into a hallway that was noticeably already a dead end. She ran down to the end she passed a door that she would have never noticed before, she jiggled the knob hoping that it was opened, a smile spread over her face when it was.

It was a staircase leading down stairs and to her vision it looked like it leaded to the bottom, and this almost made her jump with joy. She immediately closed the door behind her and as fast as she could ran down the steps catching the railing as she almost tumbled down the stairs, she reached for the door at the bottom when a voice stopped her, "What are you running from?" Jake's voice rang through her ears, "Away from you." Her voice faint from the constant running, "Well your not gonna get away if your running head into all the other vampires that are on the look out for you," He said like it was average everyday talk between the same race, but it isn't; it's vampire and human, "Why are you being nice, its slightly creeping me out?" Scarlotte said with annoyance clear in her voice. "Oh, no reason, just need some mail delivered" He said handing her the envelope, "what are you trying?" she said skeptically starting to look at the envelope in her hands, Jake stopped her, "ah – ah – ah, no peaking aloud only Jane can open this, and if she wants she can share, I'll know if you look, it's very easy to tell, remember that," He held the envelope then easily let go and gave it to Scar. "Okay now that we have this covered, lets continue," Jake proceeded to open the door she was about to go out of, and once she saw what lay behind it she was slightly glad he was there. "Stay behind me, keep your head bowed like you're a servant," He stated to Scarlotte, ordering her around like a dog. When they stepped beyond the threshold of the door she eyed each vampire character looking at each ones expression through the thin blanket of her hair and bangs.

She did like she was told and stayed behind Jake, soon enough they where far enough away so no one would be suspicious and he let her go, when she turned around to thank him he was gone, "well damn, someone's in a hurry," she said under her breath, but found out why he left like that, when she heard her friends in the distance. They all yelled her name, they came from the area in which they had left and came back with Luna this time, they'd started sprinting towards their friend but of course Jane was the first by her side. She hid the envelope in her jacket, she would give the envelope to her later when Sabella and Luna weren't there, and she didn't want to worry them. "Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell happen, you took forever!" Jane yelled angrily but with relieve that she had her best friend with her. "Well I don't know maybe I had like a thousand vampires after me while my other friends where off doing whatever, sense climbing that wall that fast isn't as easy as it looks!" She covered herself, but made it a funny thing. '_I'll tell her about it when I give her the letter'_

Sabella went to go grab check on there vehicles, but instead there was a scream in place. "Oh no," Luna's voice said with a sadness that seemed distant. "LUNA!" Scarlotte screamed, and Luna seemed startled, "Scarlotte! You're okay and not hurt," She said happily. "Yup just a few scratches and bruises but I'll be fine by tomorrow," Scarlotte smiled assuring Luna that everything's fine. Sabella got the vehicles, "I'm gonna hurt those stupid animals! I just re-did the paint!" The motorcycles had a few scratched to them. "There fine Sabella there little you don't have to redo the whole thing just cover it up it will look good as new, and no hurting animal's they did nothing wrong!" Luna lectured Sabella, "The hell they did," Sabella said gruffly not wanting to upset Luna. "Is it me or every time I leave you guy, you guys are always fighting or yelling about something," Scarlotte questioned with a blank expression. "Shut up Scarlotte!" They all yelled at her, she held her hands up in defense, "So sorry." They all laughed at the problem, knowing it wasn't worth fighting over.

**_Later that night when they where getting ready to sleep . . . _**

"Hey Jane can I talk to you," it wasn't a question more like a statement, "Sure why not what do ya have to say?" Jane asked Scarlotte, "well I want to tell you what really happened," she then proceeded to go into what happened, but less description, she then gave her the envelope and said what Jake told her and didn't add what he did for her, but she was seething with anger when she took the envelope in her hand, "He told me not to read it and I didn't have time to look anyways," She said, "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you before I didn't want to have Sabella and Luna get worried," The envelope was slightly heavy and it wasn't flat so it told them that there was something in it. She opened the letter and picked the piece of paper out and read it silently, her anger burning noticeably. "Here," Jane simply stated giving the little note to Scarlotte. She started reading it in her head,

Dear Jane,

As the king of the vampire's I'd like to address you as the new Queen of the _Nuova Terra_, in doing so you must notice my son Jake is  
becoming of age to rule over it, in doing so he will need a bride, and because of the fact he deliberately will run away on each occasion  
he is to be wed to someone. My point is that my son has sparked some interest in you and on behalf of the vampire nation; we want  
you to be our newly blessed Queen and follow along side of Tyler. The wedding date is the years coming of the end of spring.  
We will have a meeting date on the April 4th, please be there or I will send my army of strongest vampire and send my other  
son Blake to come and take Scarlotte and the others so that you will be forced to come save there life's if they are even alive.

Yours truly,

The King

"Well that's shitty," Scarlotte said not happy that she's bait for Jane's demise, Jane held the envelope upside down, slightly shaking it and a silver band with the word '_will you be mine,'_ "Ya Fuck My Life."

* * *

cheesy? yes, do i care? no  
thanks for reading

rock250


	3. Creeper

'The rain poured vigorously from the sky, not lifting its sorrow cry from the once sun-shiny grounds, the clouds only looked apart of this heavy downpour. The women unnamed, was beaten and battered, blood soaked through parts of her delicate and expensive white wedding dress, her face was horrid, her eyes stuck out, but in them was sadness and betrayal and something no one could place. She ran in a direction towards a huge oak tree, which looked ancient for its time; she ran towards that tree in frantic. The horror on her face could not be placed. Her blues eyes or where they green? They leaked tears that didn't go unnoticed. She'd tripped on one of the roots that had stuck out of the ground. She landed on the patchy green but muddy earth with a thud. Her skin was pale and her body trembled with the cold rain. This women looked young maybe 17 but that only could be a mistake. She'd gone crazy it was so noticeable, but then again no one noticed.

"Why!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but it only echoed through the rain. Her stomach bled horribly her wound are not healable and she will die within a few days. "I can't live here anymore!" she'd once again screamed, she began tarring at the mudded ground, "I can't take it, I don't want this I just - I," she sobbed. She roughly grabbed the mud tightening her hands into fist, " I swear on my grave I will come back and avenge my death I'll make this burdened town pay for how they've rejected me, I'll curse them to immortality and make them pay for this misery by giving them their own misery, " her voice ranged dangerous but no one heard, maybe. The rain only poured harder and time only seems to slow down. A man twice or even three times her age came up behind her, the rain disabling her hearing she could not fore see what lay ahead. The man brought a shovel above his head "die bitch," and then brang it back down on the girl's skull. A boy no more than fifteen watch in horror the whole scene. He could do anything about it he couldn't stop it because it was already too late. The man started digging a hole in the ground when he came to a deep enough depth he put his shovel down and kicked the dead girl's body into the whole and began shoveling the dirt back into the hole. He soon finished and he started patting the dirt down.

Lightning flashed a distance away almost like the earth was crying out to her and felt sorry for her, the wind picked up the rain poured heavier and the lightning flashed closer this time eliminating each of the man's faces'  
Scarlotte gasped for oxygen and sat up straight in her bed. She sighed and put her head in her hands, these dreams had started a year ago but ever sense the news about Jane getting married to Jake they've gotten worse. It started out just simple little glimpses at the women and her life and that was it, the night Scarlotte gave Jane the letter, then they progressed over a week or so period. Scarlotte froze; she quickly and swiftly pulled out her gun from her side table and pointed it at the darkest corner of her room. Her window was open and a wind naturally flowed in, bringing the curtains with it. "Okay sick bastard show yourself," she said with blood pumping. She stood still and firm her arm held at the right angle so if she shot she wouldn't hurt herself. The gun made a gun made a clicking sound signature that it was ready to shoot.

A small chuckle came from behind her and she turned around pointing the gun in the place she was just recently at. Clapping to the side of her made her turn again, "you're very good, but not good enough." The voice once again came from behind her she turned only to find the gun was smacked out of her hand and she was knocked to the floor. She quickly got up from the ground only to be pushed back down and held down by that same face that eliminated in her dream, the man who killed the girl in her dreams, "why?" She said it was her only question. He sniffed her hair taking in long breaths. He laughed and it was sinister and evil, but it was quiet making it all the more ominous. Scarlotte was still slightly asleep which didn't help her predicament "Sam is the name you should know that my Jenova" he whispered into her hair, she reached for her gun but no avail, "get the fuck off her you sick bastard!" she heard her best friend scream at him, then gun shots went off. They'd missed and Scarlotte was soon on her feet with the man holding a blade to her throat. "Don't move Jane or you'll be dealing with a dead body," he spoke. "How'd you get in here?" Jane nearly screamed. "It's quite obvious how I got in here. I've got no more business here so I'll take my leave" he spoke very soft and smoothly.

Scarlotte turned around to get a glimpse of this crazy psychopath but he'd already turned her around, he picked her up by her left forearm so she'd match his height, her arm started to burn to his touch. "Get out!" Jane screamed once more but louder, Luna and Sabella by now are behind Jane wondering what the hell's going on. Jane shot at him, multiple times but missed, he was about to say something when one of the bullets hit him in the arm. Scarlotte collided with the floor, falling into a heap but soon got back up without drama. "Whoa," Scarlotte replied to the light feeling in her head. Sam was gone and Scarlottes room what invaded with her friend.  
She stood there swooning, "so uh what this guy look like? And does anyone know wh-" the lightheartedness got worse and she sat on the floor. "I'm gonna sit here do you mind?" Scarlotte said making all her friends laugh, even though the mood was very tense between them.

"Dude that's creepy, and beyond bizarre," Jane exclaimed to Scarlotte, "we live creepy and bizarre, there's no word for it, I mean I saw his face and it's what I recognized in the dream, it was like a horror movie but you only get to see one part of it." Scarlotte was explaining her dream to Jane. " ha Ya we do live that way but like really the same night and you happen to almost get raped the same night I'd say he was just an illusionists," Jane said while fumbling with the silver ring that was her demise. "Jane he didn't try to rape me stop fooling yourself," Scarlotte said, "whatever you wanna think," Jane sang and got up, "well let's get ready for tonight it's our fun night, and I defiantly have something big to explode," Jane smirked an evil smile, "Ooo I wonder what," a grin made its way upon Scarlotte face, " Ya they've got a surprise upon their hands, and a messy one at that."

* * *

**sorry its short and if there's mistakes sorry i did all of the writing on my phone and i just used word document to help with grammatical errors and stuff and yes its a filler and it was finished at one in the morning so i was already tired from lack of sleep from the past week, so sorry again for late update, and ill try my best to make longer and more fun filled chapter also i might redo chapters one and two cause i am displeased with my work. Also i will be redoing the devils cause it had lots of attention, so once i get the idea popped in there ill try typing or writing it up. **

**Thanks,**

**rock250  
**


	4. AN

A/N:

Dear Readers,

I will be uploading this in a different version. I have decided that I will start over and have four chapters uploaded so its all up to par. I'm sorry for the inconveniences, but I promise I wont quit this time on you. The newer version will be a lot more better and hopefully more detailed and understandable. Plus you get Four new chapters! I think that's way better then one!

rock250  
~Scar~

P.S. Im not sure when I'll get to this but it won't be soon. CR is my main thing right now. So if i get writers block then ill try this or UP. Have a nice Day! Morning? Night?


End file.
